Love Through a Child's Eyes
by waywardflame
Summary: STORY COMPLETE! For a school project Harry is turned into a child, and Ron & Hermione must pose as his parents. Will the antics of little Harry bring them togethr or just drive them crazy? RR!
1. Prolouge

Love Through a child's eyes 

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of owning Harry Potter *closet behind her opens and tons of papers labeled "plans for Harry Potter taker over"* pay no attention to the documents behind me.

Authors note: Um yeah this was just a spur of the moment fic so I may not continue it, but if people like it and review I will continue 

*~Takes place during 5th year~*

     "Now why are we doing this?" Harry Potter asked his friend Hermione Granger.   They where currently walking down to a special class called "Family Life", It was a new class that all fifth years had to attend. 

     "Because it's what the headmaster want us to do.  And it will expand our horizons."  Hermione was a brown bushy haired girl with a knack for knowledge. Ron snorted.

     "With a class on how to be a parent?!  Yeah right!"  

     "Its **important** that we know how!!  If we don't we won't know how to be good parents!  And besides this is an important thing muggle children learn at our age!"

     "Oh!"  Harry cried remembering something he saw on a TV show he and Dudley saw once.  "Are we gonna do that thing with the flour sack?!"

     "Flour sack?" Ron asked.

     "Well," Harry snickered. "The teacher of the class assigns couples and then the couples have to take care of the flour sack like it was a baby, it is also sometimes done with an egg too."  He and Ron started laughing.  Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

         "Even if we do something like that don't you think that it would have at least some magic involved?"

     "Er……………………………………"

     "Ah…………………………………."

     "Honestly you two are so naïve," Hermione muttered.  The finally reached the classroom they where supposed to be at.  They walked inside and groaned when they saw that the Slytherians were there, Draco Malfoy and his gang where sitting near the back of the classroom looking bored.  Harry, Ron and Hermione, wanted to keep their distance took seats near the front of the room.   More students came into the room and soon it was filled with all of the 5th year students from all the houses.  The proffesor walked in, Hermione recognized him as the Muggle Studies teacher.

     "Hello I am Professor McCann[1], I will be your "teacher" for this class.  I suppose you are all wondering _why_ you are taking this class, well I'll tell you.  In the height of You-Know-Who's return the Headmaster believes it's the important to know how to be part of a family. 

      So, in this class there is only one thing you have to do, you have to be a parent or a child.  What do I mean by that?   You will be divided into groups of three, families, one boy and one girl will pose as parents, the other person will be turned into a child by magic.  It is the job of the "parents" to watch and take care of the "child"."  If you do a good job of taking care of the "child" you pass, if you don't well you know the drill.  Will we start the project in two days tomorrow you will find out your groups and the day after you will start the actual "being a family" part. Now any questions?"  Hermione raised her hand.

     "But sir, wouldn't the person who becomes the child just act good for the grade?"

     "No, the person is a child not only in body but in mind as well."

     "Will we be staying in the castle?"

     "No, we have prepared some "houses" in Hogsmeade that you will stay in."

     "How long does this last for?"

     "One month."

     "Do we have other school work?"

     "No, you are exempt from all your classes for the month."

     "Could we be with some one from another house?"

     "Yes you could.  Now class dismissed!"  Everyone began filing out of the classroom, talking about what they had to do.

     "This is awful," Harry groaned.  "With luck like mine I'll probably get stuck with Pansy Parkinson!"

     "Aw don't worry Harry I don't think that will happen, and just think of it this way, no divination!" Ron said trying to cheer Harry up.  Harry smiled.

     "Yeah you're right I guess it won't be so bad."

     "Well what ever the circumstances it's certain this will be one interesting class," Hermione stated.  Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

*~END PROLOUGE ~*

[1] Was the Muggle studies teacher ever given a name?  If he/she was what is it?

     MY FIRST HARRY POTTER!!!  SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?!  PLEASE TELL ME!!  NO FLAMES PLEASE BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS OKAY!!!  SO NOW FOLLOW THE ARROW AND REVIEW!!

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

  *****************

    ***************

      *************

        ***********

        *********

          *******

           ******

           ****

             **


	2. All Things Revealed

Chapter 2

All Things Revealed 

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of owning Harry Potter *closet behind her opens and tons of papers labeled "plans for Harry Potter taker over"* pay no attention to the documents behind me.

Authors note: Um yeah this was just a spur of the moment fic so I may not continue it, but if people like it and review I will continue 

_Italics=_ thoughts

     "Oh boy today's the big day." Harry muttered "Today is the day my life is ruined."  They were walking back to the classroom today was the day they were going to find out their groups for 'Operation Child'.

     "Stop being such a downer [1], Harry.  Your luck can't be that bad."  Hermione sighed.

     "Yeah Harry, think about it, no potions and no divination for a whole month!" Ron said trying to cheer his best friend up.  Harry smiled.

     "Hehe, good point."  They entered into the classroom; Professor McCann was waiting for students to arrive and was holding a long list.  Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in front again.  Harry like many others began praying that he would be with his friends, or at least some other Gryffindors.  The class was soon filling up with other nervous students; even some of the Slytherins were slightly pale.  As soon as all the desks were filled Prof. McCann began speaking.

     "Today is the Day of destiny is it not?  Today you will find out who is in your groups for this class.  First of you must know that your groups were not chosen only by me, but your other teachers as well.  We all had a meeting and discussed who should be with whom. 

Each group will get a number, that number represents which house you will be living in for this month.

 Now when you hear your name you and group members will go through this door," he gestured behind him. 

 "There Professor McGonagall will have a list of the groups and which person should be a child.  She will transfigure that person into a child.  Then you will take a coach down to Hogsmeade, to your temporary house.  Now for groups, the number group you are is your house number.  Group one: Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil."

     The three of them got up and walked through the door.  Prof. McCann continued.  "Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, and Oliver Twister."  Lavender and Seamus looked at each other and blushed, then they got up and walked through the door.  Prof. McCann kept calling names and people kept getting up and going through the door nothing shocking happened until.

     "Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."  The three of them stared at each other; they were actually together?  What were the chances of that?  Harry suspected Dumbledore had a lot to do with this.  "Lets keep moving." Prof. McCann prompted.  They got up and walked through the door.

     They were standing in a completely empty room, except for them selves and a woman who was standing on the opposite side of the room.  

     "Potter, Weasly, Granger, come here." Prof. McGonagall commanded.  They made their way over to the other side of the room, and stood in front of her.  "Did you pack all of your things?"  They all nodded.

     "Uh, Professor who is to be the child?" Hermione asked timidly.  Each one looked intently at her, each praying it wasn't them.

     "Its Potter."  Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry, and then at each other.

     _Oh man why did it have to be me?_ Harry thought.  _I mean Ron and Hermione fight over little things, what happens when it's a bigger thing, like me! _Harry had a horrible mental image of Ron and Hermione each pulling on one of his arms and yelling at each other.  He shuddered at the thought.  _Oh god I pray this doesn't kill me.  Or cause severe physical damage._

"Are you ready Potter?"

     _I'm as_ _ready as I'll ever be.  _"Yes."  Prof. McGonagall touched her wand to Harry's forehead.

     "Chibiuos."  A golden light came from her wand and enveloped Harry, Ron and Hermione shielded their eyes from the light.  When they opened them there was a little boy standing in front of them, he was wearing the exact same things Harry had been wearing.  Little Harry's eyes looked dull and his pupils were barely visible in the sea of green.  Prof. McGonagall spoke to Harry.  "Harry turn around and look at the people behind you."  Harry obeyed; he turned around and looked at Ron and Hermione.  The moment he laid his eyes on them, his eyes brightened and his pupils became visible.  A Cheshire grin appeared on his face.

     "Mommy!  Daddy!" He ran up to them and embraced them.  Ron and Hermione chuckled weakly.

     "Your coach awaits, go out this door." She pointed to a door to her right.  Hermione and Ron walked out the door, Harry following.  One of the Horseless Carriages was waiting for them, they all climbed in, Harry sitting in between Ron and Hermione.  The carriage rattled down the path to Hogmeade, it finally stopped at a house.  The house was only about two levels high and had a large '25' on it they got off the carriage and walked up to the house.  A key suddenly appeared in Ron's hand, he inserted it into the keyhole and turned; the door swung open.  They walked inside, it looked like a normal house; it had a kitchen, a living room and a dining room.  

     "Lets check the upstairs," Ron suggested. The walked up the stairs, there were four rooms, three of the rooms had signs on them.  On one of the doors the sign said 'Harry', on one of the other ones it said 'Hermione", and on the last one it said 'Ron'.  The unmarked one was a bathroom.  They went to check each room;in Harry's there were some toys and a bed shaped like a racecar.  Ron's and Hermione's rooms were basically the same except Hermione's had a vanity.  Their clothes from school had been put in their rooms.  Ron and Hermione began to unpack while both thinking the same thought.

     _How am I ever going to survive this?!_

*~END CHAPTER 1~*

23 REVIEWS?!!!!!!!!! HOLY SH*T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! opps like they always say: If at first you so succeed, hide your astonishment. Hehe…..

Thank you so much for reviewing and keep it up!!!  It helps me know that you like it!!!  

If any of you guys like DBZ try my fic 'Eternity 1: Hopes of a Planet' OR

If you're into Yu-Gi-Oh try my 'A Star in the Sky' fic both are accessible from my profile page!!

You know what to do……………

       ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

  *****************

    ***************

      *************

        ***********

        *********

          *******

           ******

           ****

             **


	3. Lost

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of owning Harry Potter *closet behind her opens and tons of papers labeled "plans for Harry Potter take over"* pay no attention to the documents behind me.

Muhaha! I live!! Sorry about the long wait but I said I'd be back and now I am hurrah!!  There is a very important authors note at the end and it would really help me if you read it thanks!

Lost

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

The next few days were fairly uneventful (unless you count Ron lighting the stove on fire twice).  It was rather nice not to have homework or see Professor Snape.  And also it wasn't too hard to look after Harry either.  He was really easy going he never got into anything, he never cried, he never complained and always seemed to be smiling. Things were so easy it was almost scary.

They were walking through Hogsmeade in the in the middle of a sunny afternoon.  It was the fifth day they were together and Ron was quite surprised that they hadn't had any arguments yet.  He and Hermione usually had at least a small argument at least every three days.  Well except this year.  Ron had noticed that he and Hermione hadn't argued once this year and he had a feeling it had to do with what happened last year.  Ron shuddered as shivers ran down his spine.  He hated thinking about what happened…Cedric…Voldemort and Harry.  Ron didn't even want to think about what happened to Harry in that maze but whatever it was it was bad.  Ron could tell the moment Harry and Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing.  Harry's eyes that always seemed to sparkle with hope and happiness were dull and dead looking.  Ron pushed the memory out of his mind and returned to the present.  "Remind me why we are doing this again?" Ron grumbled.  

"I want to make a nice dinner today and I need some things!" Hermione snapped at him.  Then she smiled and looked down at Harry and smiled. "Right?"

"Right mommy!"  Ron glared at Harry who smiled back at him.  Ron grabbed Harry and set him on his shoulder.

"Hey Kid if you start complaining that you want to go home right now I'll buy you some candy!"

"…" Harry stared at him.

"Ronald Weasley!  Are you trying to con Harry?!"  Hermione shouted at him.

"N-no..." Ron stuttered nearly dropping Harry.  They walked into a store that looked similar to muggle grocery stores but it had some things that were unique to the wizarding world.  Like bananas that ripened in an hour and self peeling potatoes.  "So where do we need to go?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I need to go and get some vegetables."

"Which ones?"

"Carrots, peas, celery and onions."

"Me and Harry will get 'em."

"Okay. And I'll go get a cart."  Hermione finished.  Ron walked over to the produce isle with Harry running after him.  He grabbed the celery and peas but he had trouble finding the carrots and onions Harry however found them quickly.  They returned to find Hermione waiting for them with a cart floating behind her.  Next they got some chicken and pre-made vegetable broth.   "Now we need spices."  They headed down to this spice isle and Hermione began picking out spices.

"Now here's one that you'll like Ron." She said holding out him.

"Crushed red pepper." Ron read.  "Why are you so sure I will like it?"

"Because it's a lot like you."

"How so?"

"You're a total hot head and a red head and this is red and hot."

"Oh I see. Well then." Ron looked through the spice shelf and selected one called 'All Spice'.  "This one is like you.  You're all spice and nothing nice."

"Oh really?" Hermione said smiling slightly.

"You know…" Ron leaned closer to her.  "You're cute when you smile."

Hermione gasped she never ever in a million years expected Ron to say that to her.  She suddenly was aware of her heart pounding against her ribcage.  _Why is this happening? Why is my heart pounding?  Could I have feelings for Ron?!  No way!! That's impossible!!  Isn't it?_

Suddenly Ron leaned over and pushed her forehead with his index finger; Hermione stumbled back.  "Gotcha," Ron smirked.

Hermione glared at him.  How dare he tell her that she was cute when she smiled!  And then push her over!  "Ron don't do that!! You'll…you'll set a bad example for Harry!"

"Its okay Harry's wasn't even…" Ron broke off looking around.

"Ron what's wrong?"

"Where's Harry?"

"What do you mean 'where's Harry'?"

"What do you think I mean?  I mean where's Harry?"

"He's not here…?"

"Nope."  Ron and Hermione stared at one another, and then ran off in different directions.

"Harry?!  Where the heck are you?!" Ron shouted.

"Harry!!  Where are you?!" Hermione cried.  Guess things aren't so great after all huh?

**Important Important Important note read!!**

Okay I this story is only going to be about five chapters more.  So instead of just shooting off a story.  I have some idea's that I want you people to vote on.  That way I can get started planning on it so I won't get stuck like I did on this story.

1. Kingdom Hearts: One day Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny find the mirror of erised and sucked into and end up in another world, Gia.  Ginny and Hermione are captured by the Heartless an evil that infects Gia.  Harry and Ron must find their way through Gia to save Ginny and Hermione or else they will be enslaved by the darkness forever… HP/GW RW/HG (Most planned)

2. Change the World AU set in ancient Japan Harry is a half-demon who wants to be accepted, Ron is a monk who wants peace, Hermione is a princess who wants to be free and Ginny is a priestess who wants her village to be spared from war.  Together they set out on a journey to find a stone that can grant their wishes and change the world HP/GW RW/HG (Second most planned)

3. Manifestation of Rebirth During his seventh year Harry Potter defeated Voldemort but was killed in the process, leaving his loved ones behind.  Four years later while on a trip to New York Ron Hermione and Ginny meet a boy called Ryo Porter.  They are sure he is Harry's reincarnation and they urge him to come back to the wizarding world, but Ryo is happy where he is.  Can they convince him to come back to the life he had?  RP and HP/GW RW/HG

Please in your reviews tell me which one you want.  Please review it tells me that people are reading this and I should continue!!

 Now follow the arrow and review!!

       ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

     ***********

  *****************

    ***************

      *************

        ***********

        *********

          *******

           ******

           ****

             **


	4. What Is Truely Important To You?

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of owning Harry Potter *closet behind her opens and tons of papers labeled "plans for Harry Potter take over"* pay no attention to the documents behind me.  
  
I don't own the song either the song is the English translation of Grip! (it was originally in Japanese) By EveryLittleThing I wanted to put a song in this chapter and I really like this one so I chose it.  
  
Yes, Yes I am still alive. I really hoped I would finish this before the release of Order of the Phoenix, but as you can see it is not the case. The reason it took me so long to start back up again is because I only got out of school Wednesday and through out the end of May and all of June I had tons of testing and projects. So I apologize for taking so long.  
  
/Text/=thoughts ~Text~=song  
  
Love Through a Child's Eyes  
Chapter Four: What is truly important to you?  
  
"Harry? Are you here?!" Ron called in to an alley. There was no response. Harry you're such an idiot! Ron thought angrily. *After the end of this project I'm going to kill you for this you stupid bastard!* Oh who was he kidding? He wasn't angry he was worried. Ron couldn't even imagine himself inflicting bodily harm on Harry. He took a deep breath to steady himself. A part of his mind kept telling him 'Harry is dead!' 'Harry was captured by You-Know-Who!' but another part of his mind was telling him 'Harry is fine!' 'He just wondered off, he's okay!' *Damn internal struggle.* He thought. He decided to go look for Hermione maybe she found Harry. He hurried off to find her. *Please let Harry be all right!*  
  
~The seven stars are colored in indigo  
We each invite in love, and when it's crushed our love cries out  
Unable to even run away, we cling to our dreams  
We won't ever lose to false moments~  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said to the shopkeeper. She walked off to the next store. That shopkeeper hadn't seen Harry either. If no one had seen him then maybe. *No, don't think like that* she told herself. *Why did this happen? I should have been watching him.I'm such a horrible friend.* Hermione had always tried to be there for Harry and Ron. Being the oldest she had always tried to make sure they didn't get into trouble. *But now I realize I was being a pest to them, I'm such a fool. What a time to realize things, god I'm terrible I've lost Harry and my mother expects me to be a mother but I can't even look after my shrunken best friend because I was to busy flirting with the boy I like!* She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Then she heard someone calling her name, she looked up and saw Ron running towards her.  
  
"Did you find him?" Ron asked her. Hermione shook her head; tears were now running down her face. Ron looked at her. "Hey why are you crying? I can't stand crying girls."  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione flung herself on him: wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron felt his face begin to turn red.  
  
"Umm. hey a little personal space please?"  
  
~Let us awaken at this moment  
Because we will soon be enveloped  
By the harsh realities of life~  
What is truly important to you?  
In an exuberant world, there flickers a shard of eternity  
Touch it, grasp it, let us stick with what we've got~  
  
Harry stumbled through the bushes. He wasn't really sure why he ran away from his mommy and daddy. He had felt as though someone was calling him, a call he couldn't refuse. And the scar on his head kept stinging with pain. He kept tripping over roots and cutting his face on branches. Finally he came to a small clearing. It was actually more of a grassy cliff looking over a lake, with a very pretty and big castle on the other end. *This is so pretty! I should show it to mommy and daddy!* Harry though happily. *They'll love it!* He began to walk back towards where he came, and then suddenly he began to feel light-headed. The world started to spin and fade, then it went black.  
  
~Without regret we advance to our destination  
Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy or unhappy?  
Even now, I'm still not sure  
In the future you may start to change but don't falter  
That's just how life is~  
  
"Um you've been hugging me for three minutes now, you think you might let go soon?" Ron asked Hermione nervously. To his surprise she let go.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just realized that all this time I must have annoyed you guys so much; I was always a total bitch. Now I've lost Harry..and I just kind of lost it...I'm sorry I hugged you." She then remembered her thoughts she had called Ron 'the boy she liked'. Was that said just because she was in her 'mini-rant-mode'? Maybe.  
  
"A bitch? We never thought you were a bitch. We just thought you were annoying. But only when you nag" Ron grinned. "And we told like it when you grab on to us and/or cry." He then mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear.  
  
"I can't hear you." She told him. He blushed.  
  
"I said 'Otherwise you're a really nice girl'." Ron suddenly decided to become interested with a pebble on the ground. *Really nice girl? What a lie! It's more like pretty, smart, brave, attractive and.Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phellytone! We have to find Harry! No more thinking about the girl you like! Right! Resist all temptation!* "Umm lets go look for Harry now cause he needs us?" *Good boy.* Hermione nodded and the set off, together.  
  
~We're just barely living but we've sent our answer  
Even if it's different, or gives the wrong impression  
It's still a prevailing hope  
And will hold until the day we become real  
In this cruel world, love's flower will probably wilt  
Touch it, grasp it, we will hold it firmly~  
  
After asking around a lot Ron and Hermione had found that people said they had seen a boy that matched Harry's description heading out of Hogsmeade and into a small wooded area. They were currently making their way through the wooded area. "Small? What's so small about this?" Ron grumbled as they trudged through the woods.  
  
"I know its rather big Ron but we have to find Harry. People said they saw him heading this way." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Then they came to a small clearing. There was a small body lying unconscious in the middle of it. "Harry!" Hermione ran over to him and lifted up his head.  
  
"Harry?! Can you hear me?!" Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Are you all right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"What happened Harry? Why did you leave and why were you unconscious?" Ron asked.  
  
"Something or someone was calling me. But not like you could hear them it was like in my head. So I followed it and I ended up here. Then the world went all spinny and then black and I had a dream, a bad one." Harry explained the best he could.  
  
"Okay then, no harm done. Lets go home." Hermione picked up Harry and they began to walk home. Ron followed them.  
  
"Hey Harry was your dream about what happened to Cedric?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't actually remember my dream I just know it was bad, and who's Cedric?"  
  
"Uhhh..No one." Ron said. *He doesn't remember..he really doesn't remember even after all the pain he's had to endure because of it.*  
  
~Let us awaken at this moment  
Because we will soon be enveloped  
By the harsh realities of life  
What is truly important to you?  
In an exuberant world, there flickers a shard of eternity  
Touch it, grasp it, let us stick with what we've got  
In order to smile in the end, let us stick with what we've got~  
  
It was around 10:00 AM. They had all ready put Harry to bed when Ron had told Hermione that he wanted to talk to her about something. "Ron what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Hermione," There was a note of seriousness in Ron's voice. "I think.I think we should ask Dumbledore if we can keep Harry in this form....." Hermione gasped. She stood up.  
  
"NO! That's not right Ron! Harry is our friend! We can't make decisions without him!"  
  
"But that's why I want to! He doesn't remember Voldemort or Cedric! He could just grow up again without that pain. Maybe my family can adopt him.." Hermione opened up her mouth to say something but then a scream came from upstairs.  
  
*Swings a yo-yo back and forth* You will review, you will review, you will review, you will review, you will review, you will review!!!  
** 


	5. We Are

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of owning Harry Potter *closet behind her opens and tons of papers labeled "plans for Harry Potter take over"* pay no attention to the documents behind me.  
  
I don't own that song either. That song is the English version of Freckles the opening for a TV show called Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Yes, Yes I am still alive. I really hoped I would finish this before the release of Order of the Phoenix, but as you can see it is not the case. The reason it took me so long to start back up again is because I only got out of school Wednesday and through out the end of May and all of June I had tons of testing and projects. So I apologize for taking so long.  
  
Italics=thoughts ~Italics~=song  
  
Love Through a Child's Eyes  
Chapter Five: We Are  
  
Ron and Hermione dashed up stairs towards Harry's room. Ron grabbed the door handle and flung the door open. "Harry are you-" Hermione shoved him out of the way and on to the ground.  
  
"Harry are you alright?!" she asked breathlessly. Harry was pale and shaking but he smiled a small smile and nodded weakly.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bad dream."  
  
"That's all very fine and well but d'you mind getting off of me?" Ron asked. "You can't see a lot from down here." Hermione looked down and realized she was standing on top of Ron's back. She quickly hopped off.  
  
"Sorry.." He got up rubbing his back.  
  
"Man, do you know how much you weigh? I felt as though a dragon was sitting on me! Have you ever considered a diet?" Hermione felt her face turn red with anger. She kicked him in the shin, hard.  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
"OUCH! I was kidding!"  
  
"Well it wasn't funny!"  
  
"The stars are very pretty tonight." Harry commented, breaking up their argument. They both look looked out the window. The stars were indeed very beautiful. Ron could make out many constellations just from look out the window.  
  
"Hey why don't we go outside and look at them?" Ron suggested. Harry and Hermione nodded and agreed that was a good idea. So Harry got dressed and they walked outside on to the porch. The night was warm and many fireflies were darting through out the blades of grass in the front yard.  
  
"I'm gonna go catch some!" Harry announced and he ran out into the front lawn. Ron and Hermione sat on the front steps and watched him. Hermione soon began sing a song.  
  
"I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,  
Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.  
It's heavy, the love that I had shared for you,  
But its dissolved like it was just a sugar cube.  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now.  
Those silly horoscopes, I Guess I can't trust them after all!"  
  
Ron turned to look at Hermione. How could she know that song? That had been the song he had often sung as a child after stealing Fred and George's radio and listening to it for a while on WWN. It had been and still was his favorite song. Then he taught it to Ginny, it been their secret song. It wasn't played on the Wizarding Wireless Network anymore.. so how could she know it?! Soon he found himself singing it too.  
"If we could get further away,  
I wonder what it would be like...?  
Hey!  
I'd be so happy, inside my heart!"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. He could sing really well. She decided to sing the rest with him.  
  
"All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
And tonight I thought, I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
And now I must wonder why.  
What did it really mean to you?  
I just can't see it anymore!  
I just can't see it anymore!  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"How uh how do you know that song?" Ron asked her after they had finished.  
  
"Ginny taught it to me."  
  
"Ginny?! Do you know why?"  
  
"Because I asked her what music you like and she taught me this song." Ron did not ask anything more in fear of getting on to other subjects. Then Hermione suddenly stood up. "What's wrong" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Do you hear that?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"N-," He was about to respond but then he heard it. The moving of many people, the swishing of cloaks, the rustling of underbrush, there was something there. Harry had stopped playing and was look at the road. "Yes," Ron said firmly. "I hear something." He stood up too and looked to the road. At least fifty people all in black cloaks and masks were coming towards them.  
  
"Death Eaters," Hermione breathed. She and Ron both took their wands out of their pockets. When the Death Eaters made it to their house they all raised their wands at them. A Death Eater in front spoke.  
  
"We are here for Harry Potter. If you give him to us with no trouble we will spare you. But if not we will be forced to take him by force."  
  
"Not on your life!" Ron shouted. "Stupefy!" Hermione had fired a spell at the same time as he. The spells hit both hit Death Eaters in front knocking them back a good ten feet. Harry had run off to the side and was watching with horror as his parents tried to protect him.  
  
Ron felt as though he was in a musical or something. He was spinning and jumping to avoid spells as well as fire them. "Gah!" He winced as a spell cut him across the cheek and blood began to flow down. At least an a sixth of the Death Eaters were down. Then he heard a scream. He looked and saw Hermione floating a good seven feet of the ground a blue light surrounding her. One of the Death Eaters was pointing his wand at her. "Hermione!" Then the Death Eater waved his wand. Hermione flew through the air and smashed into to Ron. They slid for a painful thirty feet before skidding to a halt by some sharp looking rocks. And did not get up.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Harry shouted running towards them, He could tell that they were hurt even if he couldn't see their exact injuries. But then a hand grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air.  
  
"Come on you little brat." The Death Eater grunted, and with Harry literally in hand apperated away.  
  
Okay sorry it took so long to get out. My aunt died so I really didn't feel like writing for awhile, so we have two more chapters to go and we will be done!!  
  
*Swings a yo-yo back and forth* You will review, you will review, you will review, you will review, you will review, you will review!!! 


	6. Stand Tall, And Face Your Destiny

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of owning Harry Potter *closet behind her opens and tons of papers labeled "plans for Harry Potter take over"* pay no attention to the documents behind me.

      Yes, Yes I am still alive.  You know how I said my Aunt died well my Uncle (her Husband) had a massive heart attack and died.  So my family flew out to Boston for the funeral.  So that's why it took so long to update Sorry.

_Italics_=thoughts

****

**Love Through a Child's Eyes**

Chapter Six: Stand Tall, and Face Your Destiny

     "Ouch pain, ouch more pain," Ron commented as he stood up.  He had a feeling he had been unconscious for a while.  Ron looked around the yard; it was full of small craters and black scorch marks.  Hermione was looking around the yard sometimes stopping to feel a scorch mark or put her hand in a crater.  "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Looking."

"Well, duh, I mean what are you looking for?"

"Anything.  Anything that will give us clues as to where Harry and the Death Eaters are."

"Oh," Ron knelt down and began looking too.  Then something caught his eye.  It was sparkling in the moonlight; he went over and picked it up.  It was a crystal on the end of a golden chain.  But it didn't look like a normal crystal.  It was in the shape of a drop of rain and had what appeared to be glowing blue liquid inside.  The liquid was pouring in a steady stream to a pool in the bottom, and then the liquid would run up the sides and pour down again.  "Hey Hermione! Look at this!"

Hermione stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt and walked over to Ron.  He held out something for her to look and she picked it up.   "Wow its beautiful.  I bet a Death Eater dropped it."

"D'you think it's rare?" Ron asked. "I do, I've never seen or heard of anything like it."

"I'm sure it is rare and some of the Death Eaters will-," Hermione paused a plan forming in her head.  "Come back for it!"

"Isn't that bad?"

"NO!  When they come we make them capture us and then we get taken to where Harry is!" Hermione cried nearly jumping for joy.

"Yeah, yeah! And then we escape!"  Ron added.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "My Lord we've captured Harry Potter!" Lucius Malfoy flung Harry down before an armchair with its back facing them.  Voldemort's base was currently in the old abandoned Riddle House.    Harry had gone unconscious during the transport, so he just lay there, limply on the floor.

"Ahh, well done Malfoy.  I see he is going through that ridiculous procedure they do at that school.  Children are among the stupidest things to walk this earth."  Voldemort stood up and put the wand to Harry's forehead.  "_Miraius._" A bright light filled the room and when it was gone Harry was back to the size of a normal fifteen year-old.  His eyes fluttered open and he pushed himself up into a kind of sitting position.  Harry looked around then he eyes fell on Voldmort.

"Oh god…you!"  He scrambled backwards until his back was up against the wall.  _Damn it!  He captures me and this one time I don't have my wand!  I can't defend myself, I'm finished….I'm as good as dead……._

_"_Yes me." Voldemort smirked.  "Throw him in the dungeon in the basement I want to have some fun with him later."  Malfoy and another Death Eater grabbed Harry's arms and began to drag him away.  Harry did not try to fight; he was finished anyhow.

"My Lord!" Wormtail came rushing in.  "McNair has something to tell you, sir."  McNair walk slowly in to thhe room.  He knelt before the armchair where Voldemort had sat back down.

"Master I'm terribly terribly sorry, but I lost the Shinjitsu Stone.  I must have dropped it while trying to fight the children to get Potter.  I beg your forgiveness."  Voldemort got out of the armchair and glared at McNair with his blood red eyes.

"I gave that stone to use as to test it's power and give you the power to capture Potter.  I shall consider giving you forgiveness after you have gone back an got the stone!"

"Yes master," he bowed and apperated away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"421,698?"

"Nope, guess again."  Hermione sighed.

"1?"

"Yup. Now you pick a number between 1 and 1 million."

"No, Now we play, 'Guess the Animal'.  Okay I'm thinking of an animal."

"Owl?"

"No."

"Blast-ended-skrewt?"

"Nope.  Try again."

"Otter."

"Yes."

"I knew it."

How?"

"Whenever we play this game when you and me are waiting for something you always pick 'otter'."

"And you always pick the number '1'."

"Well…" Ron sighed.  "I'm bored, when are they coming?  I thought that you were always right."

     "Oh, they'll come.  You just wait and see." 

     "Hey Hermione?  Have you ever kissed someone before like a boy?"  _What the hell?! _Ron thought.  _Why am I asking her this?!  Why do I care if she's kissed someone?  I do care because I think I-I think I like her…Yes I do like her I have since last year but what if she doesn't like me…  Is that why I don't tell her because I'm afraid she won't like me back?  Yes that is it.  I am afraid._

     "Well first of all you really shouldn't be asking me this.  But no I haven't.  I'm saving my first kiss for a certain someone."   _But who?  Who is that special someone?  No I think I know who it is, its Ron.  Yes all of summer I was thinking about him.  I my liking him has grown stronger since this project.  But I can't tell him.  Why?  Because what if he doesn't like me back.  I am afraid._  Suddenly she heard a pop; the sound of someone apperating….  Then out of the darkness someone wrapped an arm around her neck, and pulled to his chest so she was in a bind.

     "Now listen here bitch.  You'd better tell me were the Shinjitsu Stone is and I won't have to kill your friend."  The man (who was obviously a Death Eater) wheeled her around so she could see that he was pointing his wand at Ron.  Ron had on a look of false fear and shock.  Hermione's eyes traveled down his body and stopped at his hands.  Ron's right had give her the thumbs up.  The signal.

     "Oh please Mr. Scary Death Eater Man!  Don't kill us!  I don't know what stone you are talking about.

"I know you do!  You probably went and gave it to that old fool Dumbledore!"

"We didn't! We don't even know what you are talking about! " Ron cried in what would be a scared/urgent voice.

"Now look here I'm not allowed to harm you in anyway as not to draw attention to our selves.  But my Master he can kill you if he pleases.  Then once he finds that stone he'll use it to kill Dumbledore!  Come here!"  He gestured to Ron to walk towards him.  Ron did so, but very slowly dragging his feet; when Ron it made to them.  McNair grabbed his arm painfully and transported them to the riddle house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Harry opened his eyes as he heard the sound of the cell door being opened.  "Get in there you brats!"  And he saw two bodies being thrown into the dark and musty cell.  It was two people one appeared to be male and the other was female.  But in the dark Harry couldn't make out they're faces.

     "Oww! He threw us! How impolite!"  

     "I know! Whatta bastard!"  One of the figures hopped up and ran to the bar door and rattled the bars furiously.  "Hey get back here and apologize you miserable S.O.B.!"   One of the guards walked back to the cell.

     "If you don't shut up I'll rip out your tongue, wrap it around you neck, and strangle you with!" The Death Eater snarled.  The Boy nodded and walked backwards slowly to the back of the cell and plopped down cross-legged.

     "Git." Harry looked up.  He recognized that way of speaking; that voice!  But it couldn't be, could it?

     "Ron?  Is that you?"

     "Yup! At your service!  Glad to see your back to normal size again!"

     "And Hermione?"

     "Oh but of course!"  Then Harry realized something, maybe Ron and Hermione being here wasn't such a good thing after all.

     "But that means you've got captured!"  Ron chuckled.

     "Don't worry mate! We did it on purpose to get here and save you!"

     "Harry I want to give you something," Hermione took something out of her pocket.  It was the stone they had found.  "This is why we got captured.  The Death Eaters and You-Know-oh forget it-V-Voldemort

Need this to conquer the Magical World.  We don't know what it does.  They think we know were it is but they don't think we have it.  But as an extra precaution"-She dropped the stone into his hand-"You keep it."

     "And what ever happens don't give it to them." Ron said seriously.  Harry nodded.

     "I'm so sorry.  This is my entire fault.  You two wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for me."  Ron shook his head.

     "No. We have been involved with you and You-know-ah crap I'll be brave too-Voldemort ever since we tried we to keep the Sorcerer's Stone away from him.  This is part of our lives too."  The sound of the door being opened filled the room.  A Death Eater walked in.

     "You two"-He pointed to Ron and Hermione-"Come with me."  They both nodded and briefly grasped Harry's hand and got up.  Red ropes came from the Death Eater's wand and bound them selves around Ron and Hermione's wrists.   They walked out of the prison and out of the basement into a large room that was obviously added on with magic.  The Death Eater slammed Ron and Hermione up against the wall.  He then waved his wand and glowing ropes appeared and bound around their arms and stomach, then sunk into the wall, binding them there.  Ron looked around the room it appeared as all the Death Eaters were there.

     "Do you think they're going to kill us?" He asked Hermione. 

     "Considering we aren't telling them anything, probably."

     "Oh well dieing beside you wouldn't be a bad thing."   Hermione Blushed.

     "Thank you.  Same here."  Then suddenly then all of the Death Eaters Became silent.  They heard the creaking of stairs; Voldemort was coming down.  The end was near.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Harry cried as tears fell down his face.  "Why do I keep losing people?!  Its not fair!  Ron and Hermione shouldn't die!  They haven't done anything wrong!  And all for this stupid, stupid, stupid stone!"  He banged the fist holding the stone furiously on the stone floor.  "God I hate this thing!  Stupid worthless thing!"  He opened his right hand to glare at the stone, when he noticed something.  The liquid, which had previously been blue, was now red, and the stone was emitting a soft red glow.

     "The stupid thing changed colors.  Maybe it's a stone that predicts the future maybe it means I am going die soon, I hope."  He walked over close to the bar cell door and stretched out his right hand to hold on to on of the bars.  The bars started melting.  Harry pulled his hand back and looked at it.  What was doing that?  Was it the stone?  YES!  It was the stone!  It had to be.  He, Harry could not do something like that with out his wand.  Now maybe he had a chance at saving Hermione and Ron!  He reached his hand back out and melted the bars away.  Harry walked out of the cell and looked around.  He was standing in a huge hallway, To the right the hall was dark, but to the left there was light at the very end and he could hear voices.  In a split second he know the correct path and hurtled down the to left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Hermione and Ron stood, chained against the wall awaiting their fate as Voldemort talked to some of the Death Eaters.  He spoke quietly to each one so they couldn't hear what he was saying to to them.

     "Hermione."  Ron said in a shaky voice.  She looked at him.

     "Yes?"

     "I want to tell you something.  It's really important so listen well.  I lo-"  He stopped as all the Death Eaters and Voldemort looked at something.  It was Harry.  He looked he had been crying and angry, but most importantly he looked like a hero.

     "Voldemort, you bastard.  Let My friends go!" Harry shouted.

     "What can you do?" Voldemort sneered.  Then he caught sight of Harry's right hand.  "The Shinjitsu Stone?!  Where did you get it?!"

     "A little birdie gave it to me." Harry smirked then his face turned serious.  AS if on instinct Harry raised the stone of over his head.  "Now Voldemort DIE!!!"  The red glow filled the area, then the room exploded into light.****

THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT!!! WHOOOOOOOO!!!! CHEERS!! *Hands out bottles of root beer* ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS TO COME TO THE "PARTY" AFTER THE STORY!!!!

*Swings a yo-yo back and forth* You will review, you will review, you will review, you will review, you will review, you will review!!!


	7. Our Endless Dream

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of owning Harry Potter *closet behind her opens and tons of papers labeled "plans for Harry Potter take over" fall out* pay no attention to the documents behind me.

The song is a translation of Owari Nai Yume.  I thought the song really fit the relationship of the Dream Team.

Love Through a Child's Eyes

Finale: Our Endless Dream

_The city in the georama of the heart_

_is__ shining with the light of hope._

_The dream that flew up with momentary wings _

_is__ something that we search for._

_The truth is always hiding in the blue eyes._

          A light was shining off in the distance.  What was it?  No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get there.  He reached toward it and opened his eyes.  What?  Harry was lying in a bed in the hospital wing.  "What am I doing here?" he asked him self aloud.

          "You have been unconscious for two days now," said a soft voice.  Harry looked up onto the face of Albus Dumbledore. 

          "What about Voldemort?!"  Harry asked remembering.  Maybe, just maybe, he was gone for good; Dumbledore half smiled.

          "He is gone back into hiding."

          "So he isn't dead……H-how did I defeat him."

          "The stone helped you.  The Shinjitsu Stone or truth stone helps channel out a person's inner power.  Voldemort wanted it for that reason; he believed it could help him become more powerful.  But it was in fact the urge to save your friends that allowed the stone to give you that power but you were totally drained afterwards.  Come to think your friends are probably wanting for you."  Harry sat up.

          "Can I leave?  Will Madam Pomfrey let me?"

          "I think she will this time."

_Where shall we go up to?_

_Our future is here, so we continue with our journey_

_to__ the place of eternity, and endless dreams._

_I want to chase after it without letting go of your hands_

_Forever!_

          The surface of the lake sparkled with the sunset.  The sound of the waves lapping up against the shoreline had a wonderful calming effect.  Ron and Hermione sat by each other, not talking.  They were just sitting together watching the lake.  Ron sat thinking hard.  

          '_Should I tell her?  But what would she think about me.  Last time I thought we were going to die, so I didn't have much time to think!  But what is the worst that could happen?  She doesn't return my feelings and we remain friends.  I guess that wouldn't be so bad…as long as I get to remain beside her……'  _He took a deep breath.  "Hermione I want to tell you something."  She took her gaze away from the lake.

          "Yes?"

          "It's what I wanted to say when we were captured.  I really want you to think hard about your answer.  It has to do with you and me…"  He began muttering quickly with his face a deep shade of red.  Hermione looked at him.'_Is__ he saying he wants to be with me?  That he feelings has feelings for me?  He feels they way I feel about him!  Yes I can somehow feel it._

"Yes.  I feel that way too."  She told him, smiling.  Ron looked at her then smiled too.  IT was an unspoken understanding.  That hadn't even told each other but they both had known it.  The dating would be later; for now it would just be the wonders of each other's company. 

          "Let's go get Harry outta the Hospital Wing.  He's probably woken up and bored stupid."  Ron stood up and took Hermione's hand and pulled her up.  He then began to let go of her hand, but Hermione held on to his.

          "Let's hold hands for just a little longer, please?"  Ron smiled and nodded.

          "Okay."

_In the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart_

_the__ signals of the ship of light can be heard._

_I need to go faster, for this eager feeling!_

_No words are needed._

_A lie is always hiding within the sweet words. _

          Harry sighed.  He had been all through the castle looking for Ron and Hermione.  From the Astronomy Tower to the Great Hall, but no sign of them anywhere!  Could it be that they were mad at him?  _Of course it could be! And it probably was true.  He had put them in so much danger.  The dangers of Fluffy, Quirl, the Basilisk and the dementors were nothing compared to this.  Nothing compared to Voldemort.  They had risked their lives to go after him and almost lost theirs!  They also had to have been taking care of him when he was in the child state.  _Harry groaned and sat down on a bench to think.  Life shouldn't be this hard; it really shouldn't.

          "Are you okay, Harry?" A girl's voice asked him.

          "What?" Harry turned around to see Ginny standing behind him.  She was wearing her usual pigtails the she wore down low and the pigtails made her seem under than she really was.  Because of this Harry didn't really want to tell her the truth.  "Oh, yeah of course I am."

          "You're lying," she said pointedly.  The way she said this made her almost seem like Ron who could usually tell when Harry was lying, but Ron didn't usually tell Harry that he knew he was lying.  Harry ighed.

          "No, I'm not okay.  I think Ron and Hermione are really mad at me."  Ginny sat down beside him on the bench.

          "They aren't mad.  They were really worried about you.  They were beside your bed waiting for you to wake up, but then Madam Pomfrey made them go out and get some fresh air outside.  They really care about you, Harry."

          "Thank you Ginny.  I needed to hear that."Harry got off the bench and began making his way outside.

          "No trouble."

_Let us become one!_

_Holding on to the fearful influence, we continue with our journey._

_The space between our hug is an endless dream._

_Break through the rainbow._

_There is the promised light _

_Aim for it!_

          "Ron!  Hermione!"  Ron and Hermione looked up to see Harry running towords them.  They, smiled and ran out to meet him.  "There you guys are!  I've been looking all over for you!"

          "Harry, we were just right here."  Hermione smiled.  Harry blushed a bit.

          "I uh, thought you guys were avoiding me.  I thought you were mad at me."

          "Of course we aren't mad at you," Hermione shook her head.  "We have no reason to be."

          "Unless you're being a git," Ron broke in.  "Then we get to avoid you."  Hermione gave Ron a painful nudge in the ribs.

          "We really care about you.  We are best friends after all."

          "No," Ron shook his head.  "We are more then best friends we're more like family."  

          "Yes, family forever!"  Harry put out his hand and Rona and Hermione put there's on top of it.   A bell rang through the air.  

          "Dinner time!" Ron cried happily.  He took Hermione and Harry's hands an__

d together they made their way up to the Castle.  These were the important moments.  The moments that were cherished for years after; the were the moments that seemed like endless dreams.

_Where shall we go up to?_

_Our future is here, so we continue with our journey_

_to__ the place of eternity, and endless dreams._

_I want to chase after it without letting go of your hands_

_Forever!_

STORY COMPLETE!!!  Thank you all for reviewing!!  Thank you for supporting me through my huge writing blocks.  You people are awesome!!  Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!

My next Harry Potter Story will be Manifestation of Rebirth which I changed the title to In Love With Your Ghost.  I am going to be working on stories from some other things first, but I will write it eventually!

Now, *walks over to a table with food and drinks on it* LET'S PAAARTY!!  THE ENTRANCE FEE IS A REVIEW!!  *cranks up the music and starts dancing*


End file.
